Clover Field
Clover Cleaver |number = 4 |gender = Female |age = 18 19 |hair = Pink |eye = Turquoise |occupation = None mentioned SOIS Agent-Esper Waitress |status = Alive |relative = Light (brother) |affiliates = Akane Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Aoi Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) Alice (Commanding Officer) |first = Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |last = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice = 田村 ゆかり (Tamura Yukari) |other = See Second Nonary Game }} '''Clover' is one of the players of the Nonary Game. She is the sister of Snake. Appearance Clover is a short twent-year-old with blue eyes and freckles. Her most noticeable feature is her pink hair, which she keeps in bushy pigtails (Junpei, at first, gives her the nickname 'Pink hair' before her codename was decided, which was actually her real name). She sports a voluminous black jacket with pink around the cuffs and the collar, a plaid skirt, black boots with pink heels, and a pair of snow leopard print white earmuffs. She also has a white shirt under her jacket with a plaid ribbon around her neck. She has a very high voice and bears the number four bracelet. Personality Clover is prone to having rapid swings of emotions. Clover can be very emotional, mostly when it comes to her brother Snake. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks, yelling at Junpei and June to leave her alone and is not afraid into angering Seven. Clover is very close to her brother, and when the corpse in the bathroom, that everyone thinks is Snake, is found, she is very depressed for a while after. She doesn't trust others and is very secretive about any information that she might have. Background When she was 9, Clover was, along with eight other children, kidnapped and placed inside of a building known as Building Q, basically meant to be a carbon copy of the Gigantic interior, to play the original Nonary Game. She was placed there because she, along with the eight other children with her, excelled at transmitting messages through morphogenetic fields. Her brother Snake was in the Gigantic along with a sibling of each of the children, the known exceptions being two children on the Gigantic, Aoi and Akane Kurashiki. In the present day, she, along with eight other people, were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game. When the players were deciding on what their codename would be, she decided to choose her own name as a codename. When Teruaki Kubota didn't respond, she approached him and asked him what his codename is. Kubota told her he didn't need one since he had a plan and to demonstrate what his plan was, he quickly took her hostage with a knife and began ordering everybody around. She and Ace were forced to place their hand on the RED of Door 5. She was let go although Kubota sadly met his death when he went into Door 5 alone to investigate what is beyond Door 5. After a few minutes of Kubota's death, she had decided to go to Door 5, mainly because Snake was going to go to Door 5. She, along with Ace, Snake, Seven went into Door 5. Once the remaining players meet up in the large hospital room, they proceeded to look for the missing parts of the non-functioning REDs while Snake is abducted. During that time, Guy X was dressed in Snake's clothes and then killed mistakenly by Ace, because he could not differentiate their faces (due to prosopagnosia) and thought it was him. Ace thus pushed Guy X into door 3, resulting in his death, and because Snake's clothes were present, everyone thought he was dead until much later. 999 True Ending Clover thanks to the quick thinking of Junpei, was able to escape the facility along with Seven, Lotus, Junpei, and of course Snake. Upon exiting the facility, they discover that they were in the middle of a desert, not to mention that their bracelets had come off. Outside was a small SUV, inside of that was Ace, bound and silenced by Duct Tape. Freshly left tire tracks hinted that June and Santa had left earlier. Taking the wheel, Clover drives off into the distance until the group spots a woman in Egyptian clothing showing the sign for a ride. Aftermath Clover picks the woman up, who reveals that her name is Alice. Alice takes Clover and the rest to a SOIS facility for questioning about the second Nonary Game. However all were released except for Ace. Clover and Snake went on to live average lives until a few months later Alice asked the two to come back to SOIS headquarters. There they met the other children who were kidnapped during the first Nonary Game except Akane and Aoi. They were trained to develop their abilities to resonate their thoughts through the Morphogenetic Field. They were classified as Espers for their abilities. Clover and Snake had a particularly strong resonance between each other and the two were partnered with Alice. Clover's first assignment was to infiltrate a Free the Soul facility and resonate her finding through Snake. Unfortunately, Clover is captured and imprisoned in the facility which was a fake facility. By the time Alice arrived to rescue her, many of the facilities members had already fled, but Clover was still alive. Soon after Clover was knocked out by the white gas and was sent to play in her third Nonary Game. Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition Clover was placed in an Ambidex room with K, but she was unconscious until she and K left the room. Clover awakens next to Alice wondering where she is. Soon after Zero III appears and announces that they will start the new Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Clover is terrified since this is her third time participating. However like everyone else, she is forced to play the game. True Ending For much of the game, Clover tries to send messages to Snake but is unable to do so. It is revealed that Clover was recruited into the AB project due to her latent Esper powers, something which can enhance the time jumping ability Sigma and Phi possess. The events of the AB game take place 45 years in the future and also on the Moon, explaining Clover's difficulty in contacting Snake through morphogenetic resonance. Like everyone else, she was infected with Radical-6, but did not show strong symptoms like Alice or Quark but retained the slowed time effect. However since the AB game was to take place 45 years into the future, Clover was placed in a treatment pod where she would be in cryostasis until the start of the AB Project, explaining her youthful appearance. Trivia * Her Japanese name, Yotsuba (四葉) comes from the phrase yotsuba no kuroubaa (四葉のクローバー) which means "four-leaf clover". * She seems very proficient at performing computations, as seen both in the Captain's quarters and Operating room (this last one when discussing the weights of the "Lucy"'s parts). Gallery Clover poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Clover concept 1.jpg Clover concept 2.jpg Clover concept 3.jpg Cloverartbook1.png Cloverartbook2.png Cloverartbook3.png Clover concept gpd 2.jpg Clover concept gpd 3.jpg Clover concept gpd 1.jpg Clover web.png CloverVLR.PNG Category:Characters